


Even a Broken Clock is Right Twice a Day

by XieBaiWrites



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Major Character Injury, One Shot, Realization, Track and Field, honestly just lots of fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XieBaiWrites/pseuds/XieBaiWrites
Summary: Raihan never knew how much Leon actually meant to him. Sure, he was his best friend, and like any pair of friends, did everything together. But what happens when the feelings start to run deeper than just friendship?
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Even a Broken Clock is Right Twice a Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! This is my first time publishing on AO3 so please let me know if you like my writing and want me to write more! Also, I copied this over from Google Docs so hopefully the formatting is all right.

Leon was never right. Every time he said something was going to happen, it never did. Every time he predicted that the professor wasn’t going to be there and they would get to leave, he was wrong. 

Leon and Raihan are walking down the streets on their way to class when Leon trips Raihan as a joke. Stumbling, Raihan spilled his textbooks everywhere.

Groaning as he gets up from the ground, Raihan mumbles, “I hate you, Lee.”

Laughing his perfect laugh and morphing into a smirk, he says, “No, you love me, Rai.”

Shaking his head, Raihan half-heartedly answers as his lips threaten to tug upwards, “No I don’t.”

Suddenly, Leon’s smile disappears as a troubled look falls on his face. “I had the weirdest dream last night,” he confesses. “I dreamed that I would get hit,” he swallows as he pauses, “By a car. Today.”

Raihan just laughs it off. “You know that’s not going to happen, right? You’re never right,” he tells Leon.

He looks down quietly. “I know,” Leon says. “But the feeling’s just so much more real this time.”

Realizing Leon’s actually concerned, Raihan tries to comfort him. “Yeah, but the chances, Lee. They’re so low. Especially on campus. There are no moving cars at the university, Lee.”   
“You’re right.”

As they cross the final crosswalk to their building, Raihan gives Leon a light pat on the back. “You’ll be fine, Lee,” I mumble.

Then, they part ways as Leon heads to his classroom. Before Raihan heads to his class, he sees Leon turn around and smile at him. 

As Raihan sit down in his Economy class and plops the textbooks on the desk, he notices the clock was broken. He smirks as he remembers a saying his mom said to him when he was young. 

“Remember Raihan,” she said to him, using his full name so he knew she was serious. “Even a broken clock is right twice a day.”

Absorbed in his thoughts, Raihan didn’t notice as Piers, his boyfriend, walks up behind him until he wraps his slender arms around Raihan’s torso and leans against his back. 

“Hey,” Raihan says, smiling, as he reaches up to grasp Pier’s hand. 

Before he could say anything more, the professor walked in. Piers returns to his seat while the professor instructed them to pull out their papers. As Raihan pulls out his paper, he takes a glance at his phone. 

On it was a text from Piers. “Sorry, but I can’t come to your meet today. I have basketball.”

Turning around, he waves his phone and mouths, “It’s okay. I understand.” Then, he turns back around and focuses on the lesson. 

After a long two hours, the professor finally dismisses them. Throwing everything in his backpack, Raihan sprints out of the classroom, glancing slightly at his watch, before heading to the track. This is the big day! This is the day that he will beat the other schools! He is one of the first ones there at the track, with only Sonia and Nessa there before him. He plops down on the ground and starts putting on his track spikes when he is tackled by a force from behind. He turns to watch an ecstatic Leon jumping up and down. 

Smiling slightly as he shakes his head, Raihan says to him, “Jeez, Lee, you’re more excited than me.”

“Of course,” he says. “Why wouldn’t I be? You have been training like crazy!”   
“Well, yeah, but no need to get that excited,” Raihan says as he finishes putting on his track spikes.

Then, he pops up and says, “I need to go warm up. See ya!”

Unexpectedly, Leon rushes forward and gives Raihan a hug, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“Don’t worry,” he says. “I can tell you’re worried. You’ve been training harder than anything. I know you’ll do great. I’m going to cheer for you, Rai. Do it!” 

Then, he releases Raihan and withdraws his arms, giving Raihan a slight smile before heading towards the crowd. As Raihan heads away to warm up, he can see Leon giving him a thumbs-up. 

After minutes of warming up and waiting, the announcer finally announces Raihan’s event. The 100-meter dash. As he makes his way towards the start line, he can picture Leon saying “You’ve got this.” Everyone is surprisingly cooperative, and the first heat is lined up within a matter of seconds. Raihan crouches down into position. 

“Runners, on your marks!”

“Set!”   
The gun goes off as Raihan pushes off of his left leg and sprints towards the finish line. The only image in his head is Leon cheering him on. 

He gets closer.

Closer.

His vision narrows.

He crosses the finish line with burning lungs. Just then, a pressure comes to him and wraps around him. As his vision focuses, he can see Leon hugging him tightly. 

“You did it!” Leon yells.

“Did what?” Raihan asked, confused.

“You beat the others in the first heat!” he yells.

“I did?” Raihan asks in disbelief.

“Yes!” he says as he shoves Raihan in the direction of the timer. 

Understanding his request, Raihan walks towards the timer, who is grinning. 

“Good job mate!” he congratulates Raihan with an accent. “That was quite the performance back there!” 

Smiling sheepishly, Raihan says, “Thanks!’

“Wanna know your time?” he asks.

“Yes, please,” Raihan tells him.

“It’s 10.7 seconds!”

Raihan’s eyes widen in shock. 

Then he dashes away to tell Leon, throwing a quick “thank you” over his shoulders for the timer.

“10.7!” he screams.

He just nods his head like he knew it was going to happen. 

As Raihan climbs up the stairs to join Leon on the bleachers, the next heat starts. The runners start sprinting towards the finish line as Leon and Raihan watch them. The next heat goes by quickly, and the event is finally over. By this point, the butterflies in Raihan’s stomach have started to flutter violently. 

As the next event begins, the intercom comes on with a click.

“The following are the top six runners for the 100 meter. In first place, Raihan Kibana, with a time of 10.7 seconds.”

The announcer continues to broadcast the scores, but Raihan can’t hear it because of the pounding in his heart and Leon screaming next to him. He finally did it! He beat the other schools! 

Heart pounding, he let Leon lead him out of the track and to the parking lot of the track. 

Smiling, his eyes twinkle in the setting sun as he whispers, “Great job! I’m so proud of you. But I have to show you something. Follow me.”

“What do you need to show me?” Raihan asks him. 

“You’ll see,” he tells Raihan as he starts to jog towards the hills by their school. As he begins to cross the parking lot, passing a row of cars, he turns to give Raihan a smile. Raihan just smiles back and follows him. Leon leads Raihan up the hill and sits down at the top while patting the spot next to him. Raihan sits down as the sun starts to hide away beneath the hills. 

“This is stunning,” Raihan says as he looks at Leon, his face glowing in the warm light.

“Yeah,” he agrees. “It is.” 

We stay there until the sun sets completely. Then, Raihan stands up. 

“Thanks, Lee, for showing me this.”   
“No problem,” he says. “You deserve this.”

Then, they make their way back to the track, side by side. Raihan starts to pick up the pace a little bit, running in front of Leon. As Raihan turns back to smile, that’s when he sees it. A silver shadow moving towards him. His best friend. Leon. The one who will always be by his side. He tries to yell for Leon to stop, but his voice catches in his throat. 

Closer.

Closer.

Impact. Hit. Raihan can see Leon’s whole body shake before he falls to the ground. I watch, stunned, as his head hits the ground. His eyes, usually bright and vibrant, now blank. The driver gets out of the car. I’m by his side in an instant. 

“Lee...” Raihan cries as tears drip down his face. “Call 9-1-1, please!” he begs the driver. 

Tightly, Raihan grasps Leon’s hand as blood flows out of Leon’s mouth and pulls Leon’s head into his lap.

“Hang on for me, please! Lee, hang on. They’re coming. Hang on. Please. For me,” Raihan pleads and whispers through his tears. 

“It’s... okay,” Leon whispers as he attempts to smile. 

“I know,” Raihan tells him. “Just hang on for a little longer now, okay?”

He nods as he closes his eyes.

Raihan doesn’t know after how long, but an ambulance finally arrives.

They do vital checks, making sure he’s still alive. Then, they carry Leon into the ambulance. Raihan attempts to climb in, but they said, “No. Only family please.”

Frustrated, Raihan grunts, “I’m the closest thing he has to family right now! Just let me on!”   
“Sorry, sir, but we can’t,” they say to Raihan before getting in the ambulance, turning the sirens on, and speeding out of the parking lot. 

As he watches the ambulance disappear, he feels his whole world crumbling. He collapses to the ground, begging Leon’s okay. 

Then, he gets up, sending a glare at the driver, and walks home. During the short walk, he has to stop multiple times because his tears were blurring out his vision. As soon as he gets home, he scurries to his dorm room and slams the door behind him.

Angrily, he throws his backpack on the floor with a scream before sinking to the floor with more tears streaming down his face. He can’t live without him, he realizes. He really is in love with Leon. 

As he looks down and buries his head in his lap, his mom’s saying comes back to him. 

“Even a broken clock is right twice a day.”

Leon was right two times today. Raihan loves him. And it took him to die to realize that. Raihan really is an idiot. No longer wanting to think, he jumps on his bed and pulls the covers over his head. 

Raihan is scared awake by the nightmares, repeating over and over the moment Leon was hit. The sun shines through his window, and his face is stained with tears. Wiping it lightly, he recalls the events of yesterday. Grabbing his phone off the nightstand, he looks to see a message from Piers. 

“Wanna go out today? By the way, congratulations on yesterday!”   
Slightly wincing, Raihan replies, “Sorry, but I can’t do this anymore. We need to break up.”

“What?! Why?” Piers sends back.

“It’s just, I realized I loved someone else. And now they are gone. I just need some time to heal.”

“Ok… I understand. Good luck.”

“Thanks.”

Planting his face in his palms, Raihan relives yesterday in his mind. What could he have done to stop Leon? Stayed with him so Raihan was the one who got hit. Been there to protect him. But he didn’t. And it’s all his fault. Just then Raihan’s cell phone rang. As he picks up, he hears a strange voice.

“Hello? Is this Mr. Kibana?”   
“Yes, it is. How can I help you?” he says.

“I’m calling from Golden Oak Hospi…”   
“I’ll be right there,” Raihan says and hangs up, realizing this meant that Leon was alive. If he wasn’t there yesterday, then he has to be there today. 

He immediately calls a cab and makes his way to Golden Oak Hospital. As the taxi pulled to a stop, Raihan jumps out, throws a $50 bill onto the passenger seat, mumbles, “Thank you, and keep the change,” and sprints into the hospital’s Emergency Care Unit.

Then, he stops by the counter to check Leon’s room number. 

“Hello, sir. How may I help you?” the nurse says in a professional tone.

“I need to see Leon Dande. Please.”   
“Are you family?” she questions.

“Well, no, but I am as close to her as family. Just let me in, please,” Raihan says, trying to remain as calm as possible. 

Raihan guesses she either saw the desperation on his face or just felt bad for him because she sighs and nods. “Room 7. Make your way to the left.”

“Thank you so much,” he says with relief. “I owe you so much.”

He then walks briskly over to room 7 and bringing the down knob down, slowly enters. He is stunned by the sight. Leon was laying on the bed, surprisingly unconnected with tubes. Raihan walks over to his side.

He grasps Leon’s hand tightly as he says, “How are you feeling?”   
“Pretty good,” Leon says. “My head hurts like crazy and I have a concussion, but nothing else.”

Raihan sighs with relief. “That’s not bad,” he says, but the mood quickly darkens. “I’m sorry I couldn’t stop you. I should’ve been by your side. I should’ve been the one that got hit.”

Leon smacks his hand lightly and says, “Don’t say that. It wasn’t your fault.”

Staring at his caring eyes, Raihan says the thing that he’s never said before. “You were right. I do love you.”

Smiling, Leon says, “I love you too.”

Bending down to look him in the eyes, Raihan says, “No, I  _ love  _ you.”   
Grinning, Leon says, “Nice of you to finally admit your feelings. I thought I was going to have to suffer alone for the rest of my life.” 

He then sits up and presses a light kiss to Raihan’s lips before laying back down. 

“Now go,” Leon says jokingly as he waves his hands. “I need my beauty sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, please leave a comment, I'd love to talk with you guys since I'm new to the fandom! Honestly, I really love Pokemon but I've not been able to play the games unfortunately. Please let me know if you want me to write more and let me know if you have any feedback, I'd love to keep writing other short stories and maybe even attempt a longer piece!


End file.
